madanfandomcom-20200216-history
LN Volume 18 Chapter 2
Summary Part 1: Infiltration Plan (To be added...) Part 2: Ruslan's Son Meanwhile, Tina is summoned by Ruslan to see his son Valery but Miron is nowhere to be seen, so she greets the young prince who is seemly depressed after. Ruslan then reveals to Tina that he is entrusting Valery to her because Miron loathed the boy for an incident 8 years ago. As Ruslan is coughing however, Tina reluctantly accepts the sicken king's request and taking Valery for a walk. Part 3: Valentina's Devious Plot in Getting Rid of Enemies Part 4: Silesia's Bustling Days Part 5: Valentinia's Suspicions Miron Part 6: Miron's Assassination Onto Eugene Part 7: Valentina's Remark About Eugene's Escape (To be added...) Part 8: Eugene's Trust to Tigre Part 9: Eugene's Passing and Tigre's Resolution The following morning, Eugene has passed away in front of everyone. Mariana thanks Tigre and even requests him to fulfill her late husband's request since he is the only person who can capable to end the chaos in Zhcted. In spite his silence, Tigre reluctantly agrees. So Tigre and others put Eugene's dead body into a wooden coffin and take a ride to Litomyšl via a horse carriage. Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Valentina Glinka Estes *Ruslan *Valery *Elizaveta Fomina *Eleonora Viltaria *Limalisha *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Naum *Gaspar Rodant *Damad *Eugene Shevarin *Miron *Marina Shevarin *Alisa Shevarin Mentioned *Sofya Obertas *Ilda Kurtis *Julian Kurtis *Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted New *Adelaide (Mentioned only) *Veronica *Karl Rodina (Mentioned only) *Ginova Cember (Mentioned only) *Zagir Elek (Mentioned only) *Shāyā *Arbatov Highlighted Notes *This chapter's main theme Zhcted's nobility willing to entrust their precious one to another person in order to ensure Zhcted's future: Ruslan entrusting his son Valery to Tina because of his ministers' irrational hatred against him despite he is entirely innocent in Zhcted's affair, especially Miron who loathed the boy even more out of his venomous devotion for both him and his father; Eugene on the other hand not only entrusting his family and Pardu to Tigre, he also encouraging him to be the King of Zhcted due to his relationship with 5 Vanadises-a feat not even Zchted Nobility have in the kingdom's history, adding Sofy's remark about the possible King of the Magic Bullet making Tigre as the first outsider to become a candidate for the Zhcted's crown. *This chapter is dedicating Tigre and his allies' effort in rescuing Eugene from his scheduled execution by Tina and Miron. Unfortunately, that mission almost failed as Eugene is severely wounded by Miron's stabbing and even after they barely escape from Silesia without getting caught, Eugene himself succumbs to his injuries in the following day and Damad and Naum decided to split from Tigre and Gaspar for their own escape, making this victory as pyrrhic one. *Valery is introduced as Ruslan's only son and one of late King Viktor's grandchildren, as well as being the second of the 8 candidates for the crown succession before Ruslan's revolt. His backstory briefly describing his depressed upbringing through his isolation from even nobility, ministers and even Vanadises as he was suspected as the "source" for Ruslan's revolt, at least according to Miron (who despised the boy the most). Therefore, Tina is his first friend. **Even seemly "sympathetic" towards Valery, Tina couldn't care less about the boy as she only sees him as an instrument for her ambition instead. Trivia Unanswered Question *Since they've got separated from Tigre and Gaspar, the fate of Damad and Naum are remain unclear. Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Light Novel Volume 18